evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning Monsters and Henchmen
In any story, one of the most famous feats a villain does is to begin Summoning Monsters and Henchmen to do his or her bidding. For instance, the evildoer can: *Sic his/her pets or thugs on the hero(es) or runaway(s). *Persuade a legion of monsters or army of the dead to rise. *Rally an army or a lynch mob. *Call forth an army. *Employ or persuade a mob or an army to do his or her bidding. *Turn a seemingly innocent creature into a monster. *Send his or her men to bring down or capture the hero(es). Examples Animated Films *Moreno unleashes his hound, Amrok, and sends him to hunt down Maki after he escapes the slave camp. *Zira rallies her followers to invade the Pride Lands conquer Pride Rock. *Nassor summons Colossus from his tomb. *Marina del Rey calls up her evil pet eels and sends them to kill Ariel and Sebastian. *Marcel calls up Nigel and sends him to track down Blu and Jewel. *Shan-Yu summons the Hun army to bring down Mulan and the Imperial Army. *Dawn Bellwether sics her thugs on Judy and Nick. *Ruber concocts a potion that turns his goons into iron-creatures to help him with his plan. *Archibald Snatcher sics Mr. Gristle on the boxtrolls. *Scarlet Overkill summons her henchmen and sends them after Kevin, Stuart and Bob after they crash her coronation by mistake. *Captain Hook orders Smee to pipe up the crew in both the first film and the sequel. *The Horned King summons the Cauldron Born via the magic of the Black Cauldron. *Hades freeing the Titans preparing do defeat Zeus. Live-Action Films *Evanora and Theodora rally the Winkie Guards to bring down Glinda and her citizens. *The Wicked Witch of the West summons her Flying Monkeys to capture Dorothy and Toto. *Ultron summons his army of clones to lay siege to the world. *Dorian Tyrell sics his goons on Stanley Ipkiss for stealing his money. *Imhotep summons an army of mummies. *Megatron orders his Decepticon henchmen to attack. Quotes Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Tzekel-Kan summoning the jaguar.png|Tzekel-Khan summoning the Stone Jaguar Marina del Rey sending her pet eels after Ariel and Sebastian.png|Marina del Rey summoning her electric eels. Dag_signals_his_Pack_to_attack_Ben.jpg|Dag signalling his pack to attack Ben. the-mummy-returns-movie-screencaps.com-5012.jpg|Imhotep bringing his soldier mummies to life to kill Rick and company. Azog ordering his orcs to continue the chase of Thorin and Company.png|Azog ordering his orcs to find the dwarves, offering a bounty to anyone who brought Thorin to him. Facilier summons Shadow Demons to find Naveen.jpg|Dr. Facilier summoning Shadow Demons to find and retrive Prince Naveen for his evil plan. Screen Shot 2015-09-25 at 11.18.07 AM.png|Galvatron summoning and hacking into the KSI robots to become new Decepticons to find the Seed. Screen Shot 2015-12-23 at 10.23.26 AM.png|Megatron ordering his Decepticon henchmen to transform and attack the Autobots. Screen Shot 2016-01-25 at 12.52.09 PM.png|Cobra Commander ordering the Cobra B.A.T.s to attack the G.I. Joe Headquarters. Moreno sending Amrok after Maki.png|Moreno sending Amrok after Maki. Archibald Snatcher siccing Mr. Gristle on the boxtrolls.png|Archibald Snatcher siccing Mr. Gristle on the box trolls. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7275.jpg|Sykes preparing to sic his Dobermans on Oliver and the gang. Bellwether siccing her henchmen on Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.png|Dawn Bellwether siccing her goons on Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Various Goosebumps Movie of the monsters (1).png|Slappy the Dummy summoning all of the Goosebumps monsters from their manuscripts. Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-473.jpg|Rasputin summoning his evil demons to obliterate the Romanov family. titans_destroy_him_by_avispaneitor-d704ewb.jpg|Hades freeing and rallying the Titans and ready to destroy Zeus. quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-2362.jpg|Ruber having transformed his goons into Iron-Monsters to assist him in his plan to invade Camelot. dbz183-12.jpg|Cell summoning Cells. Jr to fight the Z-Fighters. gremlins.jpg|Stripe summoning the Gremlin hord. Videos Dr Facilier contacts his friends on the other side Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains Category:Summoning Category:Oppression